Being Invisible to Love
by xxfairyclairyxx
Summary: JOC, don't let length put you off, please. Reviewing is optional, but please do it, it's nice to get some feedback on your writing.


A new story, people and you know what that means! Review, review, review. If you review then I love you, but if you don't you shall suffer the consequences! Shakes fist. Seriously people, even if it's just a rating out of ten or something.

Disclaimer: Do not own PotC related thingy's... I know what you're thinking you sick little person and if you weren't before you probably are now! Lmao!

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

Jack sat, contemplating on what he'd been told, and whether it could possibly be true. It had been yet weeks ago that he had had his last rum. He might have grinned as he remembered Elizabeth burning the lot, but he couldn't. Not now... Now there was something you could never forgive a person for... Burning rum, she had to be mad. He shook his head at how he could be thinking such things when Ana Maria had come to him with news of leaving. 

He was in Tortuga, in a bar, as it were. Drinking rum, if you didn't already guess. He left a tip to the barmaid and walked out, wandering down the street. He was unhappy as he remembered - what he couldn't stop remembering - what Ana Maria had said to him.

_"Pirates don't sail to be good pirates Jack, I thought you of all people would know that. True maybe, that they are all faithful and honest to you, but they sail for pay and to one day own a ship for themselves... Every pirate hopes to be a captain before the helm, sailing into the horizon, and that's why I'm leaving."_

Jack knew she was right, he didn't like to face that though. He knew also that she was one of his best sailors and had left for unknown reasons.

* * *

Leanne slapped the man viciously, but he caught her wrist and forced her to the wall, with a nasty shove. "There'll be none o' that young missy!"

He covered her mouth with his own as she tried to yell out for help. He held her hands above her head and grinned slyly, he whacked her cheek hard, causing her immense pain. "Now be a good little missy and behave yourself."

She stood feebly on the floor, pushed flatly against the wall. He ran his hands from her hips upwards and grabbed her breast. That was too much. She brought her knee up and kicked him in his genital region. He fell to the floor and she gave him a blow to the stomach and then another for security to his head, which brought him into a deep concussion. She was lucky this time...

"And don't you ever call me 'young missy' again!" She yelled, pulling her hat back on – which had been discarded on the floor - and ran down the stairs of the inn, and out into the cold night air. She suddenly felt her wrist being grabbed and she was afraid to turn around, for alarm that the pervert had chased her outside. Instead she heard a different voice, one she loathed from the moment she heard it.

"Calm down young missy, where are you goin' in such a hurry." She sighed, perplexed. Fixing her hat on top of her head.

"With due respect, you don't wanna' know what happened the last guy who called me 'young missy'." She looked over him and tilted her head to one side. "Ah, Jack Sparrow isn't it."

"I might add myself that you don't want to know what happened to the last person who said that to myself." He grinned, showing his four gold teeth.

"And who are you to observe what I do and do not want to know," Leanne hesitated, "Or perhaps you consider yourself my better, hm?"

"Technically that doesn't matter. Why you're in such a rush to get away from here I'd like to know." He finished slowly, with a tilt of his head towards the inn, looking the girl up and down. "What's your name, lassie?"

"Um, Tabitha..."

"No, love, your name."

"Jennifer, mate."

"Once again, your name, love."

"Sara-Lee." She grinned.

"I'll ask once more, what is your name?"

"Leanne." She sighed, looking far too truthful to be questioned further.

"Right, Leanne. So, I'll ask you to remember my first question. Hm?" He waited.

"You're treading dangerous water, Sparrow."

"Am I?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself..."

"Well, let's discuss this over a bit o' rum then, eh?" Leanne almost jumped at the chance for rum. Almost... she couldn't exactly afford it herself, what with the her ships Captain refusing to pay her rightfully and other debts she didn't like to consider.

"Depends who's buying."

"Hey," Jack said, raising his hands, "drinks are on me!"

* * *

"Another rum please, mate." Leanne managed to gasp out to the bartender.

"You're quite the drinker, eh love." She frowned as Jack sat up to deal with her in her drunken state...

"So, Leanne, what brings a young miss-a young woman like yourself to a place like Tortuga?"

Leanne shrugged, "My ship needs repairs, can't afford it though." She muttered, soberly for once. Jack frowned slightly, perhaps the drink was wearing off, if it was that was the fastest recovery he'd ever seen.

"Ah, I see. Tell me, Leanne, what did happen to the last 'guy' that called you 'young missy'."

Leanne shrugged again, "I dunno' prob'ly dead." Jack nodded slightly, so she hadn't _exactly_ recovered. "And you don't think that was in the least a little extreme?"

She looked at Jack as if he were mad. "I think you've had way too much to drink Sparrow." She finished, leaning back in her chair and putting her feet up on the table. Seconds later, she'd fallen into a drunken sleep, entirely contradicting herself. Jack smiled shrewdly to himself and walked over to her sleeping carcass.

"Too much to drink indeed, love." He said, slinging her over his shoulder. He left a few shillings on the table and left the Faithful Bride slowly. Unknowing what to do with her he headed off to the Pearl. 

When he finally reached his ship he realized just how much it made the other ships that were docked look like sailing ships made by five-year-olds. He stalked off quietly to his quarters. No one except the watchman was about, all the crew were off boozing and wenching.

He placed Leanne on his bed and went outside to let the watchman have his leave for the night. He left hastily, nodding in appreciation to his captain.

Jack sat by his desk, five minutes later, studying his maps carefully, while drinking a bottle of rum.

"Sparrow?" He suddenly heard from behind him.

"Hm?" He muttered, turning to face Leanne.

"Is there any chance of getting another bloody rum?"

"All in good time, lassie." He said, throwing her a full bottle. She sat, fiddling with the cork in her weary state. She gave up in frustration and shut her eyes, leaning against the wall.

Jack got up and sat beside her, removing the rum bottle from her hands and pulling the cork out. He looked up at her; in fact she was kind of pretty. With long sleek, brown hair covered by a weathered hat, she had deep blue eyes that contrasted well with her hair. Her eyes looked old and bloodshot, as they fluttered open and closed in a desperate attempt to stay awake, as though they had seen too many winters, but her face told otherwise, looking young and beautiful. Her eyes stopped flapping as she gave in to keeping them open. She was frowning, concentrating hard on staying awake although having her eyes closed made it all the harder for her. Jack pulled off her hat and placed his grubby hand on her cheek in a sweet embrace. He leaned in, covering her mouth with his own. He licked her bottom lip and her eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?" Jack hadn't expected a reaction like this... He handed Leanne her rum and went to sit at his desk once again, slightly infuriated with himself. He felt her gaze burning the hairs on the back of his neck to a cinder. She shook her head slightly and swallowed back the rum. If she weren't so drunk she would have given him a run for his money... Right now she wasn't even sure if what had happened was even real.

"Sp-Sparrow?" Leanne questioned, clutching her banging head as Jack quickly pulled himself together.

"Aye?"

"I-uh-" She paused as Jack strode over.

"What, Leanne, love?"

"Where are we?" Jack smiled playfully and pulled Leanne into his lap. She frowned at him, but as she tried to sit up she collapsed against his chest, he took this as a sign that she liked it.

"Don't worry, love, you're safe now." He said, slowly placing an arm around her waist and leaning in to kiss her full on the lips.

As and instinctive reaction, she pushed him off the bed and landed on top of him, holding him at knifepoint. "Have a good time in hell, bastard." She said through gritted teeth.

"Leanne, you're drunk, let's let me do the knife-handling for now." Leanne tilted her head to one side, raising her eyebrows.

"You aren't in a very good position to bargain with me, when I can take what's most important to you."

"My ship? No chance lo-" Jack swallowed as he felt her knife slip down to rest on his manliness. "Oh." He finished.

"'Oh' hardly does it justice, Sparrow. Now, seeing as this is a good time, we can discuss the meaning of drop it and stop trying to get me into be-" Jack pulled the knife out of her grip and held it to her neck. He kissed her intently and she kissed him back. This was only due to the fact there was a razor sharp dagger piercing into the skin on her neck. It wasn't like it hadn't happened to her before. She knew the drill. His free hand slipped up her shirt and he pulled her closer to him. He slowly brought them to both stand facing each other and he leaned back, only leaving his hands wrapped around her neck.

"Now undress and play fairly love." The smile that usually lingered across his lips had left and all that was left in his illuminous eyes was lust. She looked away over his shoulder and then down to the floor, before unbuttoning her shirt and pulling off her trousers and boots.

Jack smiled greedily and leaned in to kiss her. She shut her eyes as tears formed, but blinked them back and kissed him back. He placed his arms around her waist so he could draw her near him. "I didn't think you were like this, Sparrow."

"Then you thought wrong, Leanne." He placed the knife on his desk. "Don't try anything stupid, otherwise there'll be so much of your blood in this ship's deck, you'll be a relative of hers." Leanne shut her eyes again and opened them with a sigh. "Savvy, love?"

"I here ya', Sparrow."

"I know you do, Leanne, but I don't trust you." Leanne knew it was ineffectual to try and fight him. Jack pointed to the bed and she went reluctantly.

She held back tears, because she wouldn't dare break down in front of a man. Men didn't understand emotion anyway; it was just another pathetic attribute of a woman to them. She unquestionably would not break down in front of Jack.

He followed her and kissed her neck. His hands moved down her thighs as she sat on the bed and leaned back from his embrace. Jack's hands left her thighs, holding her cheeks as he kissed her. She swore inaudibly as his hand covered her cheek where it had been cut from the hard whack she had recently received.

"What? What did you say?"

"Nothing you bastard." Jack raised his eyebrows at her use of language.

"What. Did. You. Say?" He repeated slowly.

"Nothing. You. Bastard." She repeated equally slowly. He narrowed his eyes to slits. Leanne rolled her eyes and pointed to the deep cut on her cheek. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll try to avoid it." He said, with a devilish glint in his deep brown eyes. It was Leanne's turn to narrow her eyes to slits this time. "If I were you I wouldn't look so upset."

Leanne made the decision to try and keep him talking for as long as she could.

"Well you aren't me, and if you were me I would be you and you would think differently."

"Are you sure of that?" He whispered into her hair. She rolled her eyes bluntly and nodded slowly.

"You could never find a surer person, Sparrow."

"Never say never, Leanne love." With that he leaned in and kissed her on the nose.

"Don't do that."

"I'm sorry, you aren't in a very good position to bargain with me, when I can take what's most important to you." He repeated her words, and she realized just how deep in shit she was.

"Aye, and what is that, Sparrow?"

"Your life." He said simply. She exhaled noisily, to show her frustration at what he was making her do.

"I will get you back for this, Sparrow, and that is one thing that you can trust me with." She hesitated, should she dare... she could st least try. "What would I have to do to become mate on this ship?" Jack looked shocked at her question. He laughed.

"Everything and anything I'd ask of you."

"How much?"

"What?" He wasn't really listening to her.

"How much do I get paid for being mate?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how good you are in bed, love." He smirked innocently. She raised her eyebrows."Enough with the nasty looks, if you're going to become mate then you need an interview." She frowned and then made up her mind.

"Fine we have it your way, but this is it." She held out her hand to shake on the deal, he took it and they shook. Now she didn't care whether he was taking advantage of her, or lighting a blazing fire under her ego. It meant business now and if she could get position of first or even second mate on this ship, then that was good enough to keep her alive. That was, of course, for now.

She kissed him this time, out of spite, digging her fingers into the back of his neck, until he leaned back and pushed her away. He hurriedly pulled off his trousers; he'd waited long enough now. He pushed himself inside her and she shut her eyes tightly so to escape the lustful glare in his own. Her hips didn't rise to meet his own and he didn't care. He felt his release. Jack waited momentarily, and then collapsed on the bed beside her.

She stood up and wandered across the room, staring mystified out of the window. Jack watched her and smiled. She was really very pretty.

Leanne turned to face him and she raised and eyebrow instead of making an inquiry. She turned back to the window and after a minute she could still feel his heated stare at her. She turned around again.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

"Get back into bed, love."

She stared at him for a moment and was about to open her mouth and say something smart (A.N. And it would make all the readers gasp in horror!!! Lol, joking.) when she shut her mouth and walked back over to the bed and collapsed onto it, hugging the sheets around her naked body. She turned to face the opposite way to Jack, but he pulled her around and made her look him in the eye. "Don't be like that." He growled.

Jack kissed the cut on her cheek and then ran his finger over it and she hissed violently. Leanne knew now not turn around. She shut her eyes and within five minutes she was asleep. Jack put his hands around her the lowest part of her waist. He kissed her nose.

* * *

Remember to review, that's how you can get me to write quicker and note that I won't be able to write that often because I don't get the time, and that the chapters will be quite long to make up for it. 

Claire xXx


End file.
